fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Rod Tango
Rod Tango is a famous celebrity who is the featured character if the episode Ticket to Rod. Appearance Rod Tango is a tall, muscular man with many tattoos and a gap between his teeth. He wears one earring on his right ear and also appears to be cross-eyed. Biography The Tune, a popular radio station that plays classic show tunes, was holding a contest where a chime was played during a random song and the the first person to call the station upon hearing the chime had a chance to win two tickets to the premiere showing of Rod Tango's newest movie, as well as the chance to meet Rod Tango himself. Bloo, being Rod Tango's biggest fan, was dead set on winning those tickets do that he and Mac could go to the premiere. Bloo listens day and night for the chime until he eventually has to go to the restroom after drinking several liters of soda in order to keep himself awake. Bloo asks Frankie to listen for the chime while he's gone. Frankie ends up hearing the chime, calls the radio station, and wins the tickets. However, Frankie decided that because she won the tickets (and you had to be 18 or older to enter the contest anyway,) that she would go with Mac instead. Jealous and enraged, Bloo decides to steal the tickets from Frankie with the help of Madame Foster, who was also one of Tango's biggest fans. Madame Foster pretends to go missing and then the two drive off to see the premiere, only to find out that Bloo had left the tickets back at the house. By the time Bloo and Madame Foster had gotten back to retrieve the tickets, they were caught by Frankie and Mac. While everyone's fighting over the tickets, Mr. Herriman informs Frankie that she cannot attend the premiere because there was work to be done at the house. He then confiscates the tickets from Bloo (for being a cheat,) and holds another contest in order to win the tickets back. Boomer ends up winning the tickets, and he ends up going with Madame Foster. Bloo became very depressed, but Jackie Khones offered to help Bloo. It turned out that Jackie knew Tango personally, and that Tango owed him a favor due to Jackie saving his life. Jackie asks Rod to get him and Bloo two tickets to one of his movies. When Bloo discovers that the tickets weren't for Tango's newest movie, but instead one of his more serious and less action-packed films, Bloo angrily storms out of the movie theater claiming that he would "crash the premiere" (which possibly just meant that Bloo would simply sneak into the premiere, but Jackie took it that Bloo intended to actually sabotage the premiere.) Jackie then informs Rod that a "despicable blue person" had dissed a personal favor from him and was planning on sabotaging his premiere opening for his newest movie. Bloo sneaks into the premiere, and eagerly awaits the film to start. However, before the movie begins, Rod announces that somebody there had taken a personal favor from Rod Tango and "threw it in the trash." Horrified and disgusted at the thought of anyone doing such a thing, Bloo begins to jeer harshly at whoever it was that had done the deed, completely unaware that it was him that Tango was after. Tango quickly spots Bloo (who in one final attempt tries to blame Boomer for the whole thing,) and has him thrown out of the premiere. Bloo then becomes overjoyed by the fact that he was thrown out by Rod Tango himself, similar to how Tango had someone thrown out in one of his movies. Although he doesn't actually appear, in Let Your Hare Down, Rod Tango is mentioned by Frankie in a couple of her dreams. Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Humans Category:Males